JearminWeek by Whatsername-Sama Día 7
by Whatsername-Sama
Summary: Puede verse a miles de kilómetros, Jean y Armin, Armin y Jean, como quieran, éstos dos, estaban perdidos el uno por el otro. Mi trabajo para el último día de la semana Jearmin! :D


Hola! Hoy es el último día de la semana Jearmin °n°, bajo el prompt "Lost Together". Espero les guste mucho!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE AL GRANDIOSO ISAYAMA HAJIME

* * *

Lost Together

Todos habían notado algo diferente. El humor de Jean era más cálido, tranquilo, no tan explosivo como antes. Y Armin estaba increíblemente distraído, soñando despierto todo el tiempo.

Caminaban juntos un camino nuevo. No saben muy bien cómo fue que empezó, pero no se arrepienten en lo absoluto de haber dado ese primer pasó que cambió sus vidas. Y no les importaría perderse en ese camino, si lo hacían juntos.

Se confesaron sus sentimientos al mismo tiempo; uno de ellos con palabras, y el otro con acciones. Un "Te amo" de Armin y un beso de Jean.

Y desde ese momento todo cambió. Ahora no hay discusiones con Eren, ni malhumores matutinos. Sólo pequeñas sonrisas constantes. El rostro de Jean lleva una sonrisa, casi imperceptible todo el tiempo. Sólo el ojo entrenado de Armin la puede ver. También toca sus labios la mayoría del tiempo sin darse cuenta.  
Armin confunde los nombres, siempre con uno solo, su atención desviada hacia una sola cosa – persona, mejor dicho – y sus ojos con un brillo que sus amigos nunca habían visto. Además tomó la costumbre de tocarse el cuello, siempre en el mismo lugar, inconscientemente.

Sonrisas cómplices, guiños y alguna que otra palabra era lo único que se puede ver por afuera de su burbuja.

Lo que no pueden ver, y quizás no entenderían es lo que ellos sienten. Ese inexplicable amor, ese sentimiento que Armin no puede encontrar en ningún libro, pero que lo siente, y no lo cambia por nada. Es una sensación cálida que lo abraza, lo tranquiliza y a la vez lo vuelve loco. Lo vuelve fuerte. Lo hace sentir como nunca antes se había sentido.

Amor, le dicen.

Y Armin lo descubrió gracias a Jean.

Jean jamás imaginó sentirse de ésta manera, y menos por el pequeño rubio extremadamente inteligente que es ahora la luz de sus días, cuyos sus ojos son su motivo para despertar cada mañana y son con lo que sueña cada noche. Su risa lo enloquece; cuando ríe y tira su cabeza ligeramente para atrás, cerrando sus ojos, para Jean es una nueva definición de perfección.

Armin Arlert es _su _definición de perfección.

* * *

¡NO! CON TODOS MENOS ÉL, ¡ARMIN! TE ENAMORAS DE MI ÚNICO ENEMIGO

- Jea- Eren, creí que los titanes eran tu único enemigo – le dice Armin con tono tranquilo después de escuchar la reacción de su mejor amigo cuando le confesó que está enamorado de Armin

- ¡ENCIMA TE CONFUNDES MI NOMBRE!, ARMIN SABES QUE LO ODIO

- No lo odias. ¿Crees que no me entero de sus conversaciones nocturnas cuando ninguno de los dos puede dormir? Jean ni siquiera piensa que eres malo, es más, le agradas, no encuentro razón para que lo odies tanto. Sabes que no lo odias. Y yo hasta pienso que son amigos. No tienen razón para pelear

- ARMIN NO JUEGUES CON MI MENTE. MANI- mani-, ¿cómo era la palabra?

- Manipulador. Y no soy un manipulador, Eren. Solo convenzo con facilidad a las personas. – le dice sonriendo

- Ah, ¿No? Y qué me dices de Bertholdt? – ríe con él

- Eso es otro tema, Eren. Te estaba diciendo que estoy enamorado de Jean. Y es en serio. Sabes que nunca antes me había enamorado de nadie.

- Ah – se toca la mano derecha, sobre la marca de su mordida - ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, eres mi amigo y quiero verte feliz. Si Jean te hace feliz, entonces está bien. Pero que no se atreva a lastimarte porque le rompo esa cara de caballo que tiene

- Creo que sí soy un poco manipulador

- Lo sabía. – ríen juntos – Ya te dije, y no lo repetiré. Si te hace feliz, Armin, entonces por mí está bien

- Gracias, Eren, es muy importante para mí que me entiendas, Jean es la persona que más feliz me hace en el mundo. Y después están tú y Mikasa – Eren abraza a su amigo y sonríen juntos.

* * *

- Marco, amigo, estoy enamorado – le cuenta Jean a Marco mientras miran el atardecer sentados en el césped

- ¿Sí? Qué bueno, amigo, y dime, ¿quién es él? – le pregunta con tono tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de tabú. Jean le contó hace mucho que le gustan los hombres, y Marco, aunque no lo comparte, lo acepta sin absoluto problema

- Armin. Marco, es perfecto – le contesta sonriendo ampliamente

- ¿Armin? Wow, no me lo había imaginado, pero hacen linda pareja. Y, ¿Te corresponde?

- No lo sé, pero creo que sí. Su sonrisa me mata, Marco podría observarlo toda la vida y jamás me cansaría. Lo amo.

- Me alegra mucho, Jean. ¿Sabes? Yo opino que tendrías que decírselo. Estoy seguro de que te corresponderá. Eres un gran chico

- ¿Tú crees? Me da miedo, ¿y si solo son esperanzas mías?

- Jean, sé que él te corresponderá. Pero ve y hazlo, que podrías quedarte sin tiempo, como me pasó a mí con Mina, justo del ataque a Trost iba a declararme y no llegué. El por qué ya lo sabes. Pero apúrate y ve, no pierdas más tiempo. Te corresponderá.

- Está bien, Marco. Oye, antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

- Siempre, Jean – Se abrazan fuertemente y Marco sonríe

- ¿Me visitarás de nuevo? – le pregunta Jean

- En todos tus sueños, Jean. Hasta la próxima vez que duermas

- Adiós, Marco

Y puede sentir cómo su amigo se desvanece en sus brazos antes de despertar. Ésta vez, no se despertó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

No le bastó nada más que escuchar las palabras de Armin salir de su boca para atrapar sus labios en un beso desesperado, que ambos llevaban esperando mucho tiempo.  
A partir de ese día fue que comenzaron los cambios.

Ambos mejoraron su desempeño en el campo de batalla, quizás no eran los mejores, pero sin duda trabajaban en equipo. Podían anticipar las acciones del otro y actuar alrededor de ellas sin necesidad de hablar. Solo una mirada y lo hacían.

Se volvieron adictos a los besos, al contacto, las caricias, las miradas, lo abrazos. El hecho de que Jean se tocara los labios es porque extraña los de Armin sobre los suyos y tocarlos le daba una sensación de consuelo hasta que llegue el momento de poder besarlo de nuevo.  
Armin tocaba su cuello para recordar las caricias y los besos que Jean disfruta darle en esa zona donde Armin siempre le dejaba oír un gemido, y también para que sean solo suyas, aunque sepa que son suyas y de nadie más.

Conocían el calibre de sus besos, y eso era lo único por lo que se dejarían morir.

Puede verse a miles de kilómetros, Jean y Armin, Armin y Jean, como quieran, éstos dos, estaban perdidos el uno por el otro.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llegó la semana Jearmin :'( . Me encantó haber escrito cada día de la semana de estos dos porque son mis bebés. Si no leíste los demás días los podes encontrar en mi perfil!

Voy a subir más Jearmin, porque me parece triste que sea una pareja tan perfecta y haya tan poco material sobre ellos.

Pero, sin más, espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Espero me dejen un review para saber qué piensan. Un beso grande, y muchas gracias por leer, Whats-Sama


End file.
